


Just give me a reason

by Lizzielose



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, TRADUCTION, originally posted on FFnet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Newt et Thomas ne sont plus amoureux comme ils l'étaient auparavant, mais aucun d'entre eux ne veut partir.





	Just give me a reason

**Author's Note:**

> posté à l'origine sur fanfiction.net : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10954664/1/Just-Give-Me-A-Reason-traduction  
> Correction de fautes au passage.

_**Juste une seconde, nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés** **E** **_t_ nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau** _

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté réveillé juste pour t'écouter parler de toi. Le nombre de fois où j'ai dû t'écouter dire que tu n'étais pas amoureux, mais que tu voulais essayé.

Tu ne veux pas partir, et tu ne veux pas que je parte.

Le nombre de fois ou j'ai entendu une conversation "privée" entre toi et Minho, disant que tu voulais de l'aide pour nous, alors que tu n'as jamais évoqué le problème avec moi.

La distance qui est apparue entre nous. Le manque de conversation aussi. Le manque d'intimité. Le manque d'être allongé côte à côte

Les autres Blocards ont remarqué la distance entre nous, mais ils n'ont rien dit. Ils ont remarqué les sourires forcés et les baisers tendus. L'éclat de bonheur qui n'est plus présent dans nos yeux.

"-Bonjour" me chuchotes-tu, en m'embrassant sur la joue, en pensant peut être que tu devais le faire.

"-Bonjour" répondis je de ma voix rauque, dû au fait que je venais de me réveiller.

"-Je vais me préparer pour la journée, tu veux venir avec moi ?"tu demandes avec un sourire tremblant.

"-Naan, c'est bon ! "répondis-je

Je n'ai pas manqué ton froncement de sourcils qui est passé à travers tes lèvres, et tes yeux, exprimant un rejet.

"-D'accord, on se voit plus tard !"Tu te racles la gorge

J'acquiesce.

Je te vois marcher vers la porte pour commencer ta journée.

Comment je pourrais nous faire retomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, Tommy ?

On a été amoureux une fois, on peut l'être de nouveau.

Non ?


End file.
